


Getting Over Heaven

by Maedelmae



Series: The pilgrimage of those looking for their home [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Betrayal, Child Neglect, Cults, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Past Child Abuse, Siblings, Work In Progress, not abandoned-im still working on it guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: Lucifer has been rescued by detectives Chloe Decker and Dan Espinoza, but how is he holding up emotionally? What is his take on his childhood? How will the detectives react to Lucifer's story? Will they stay with him or will they betray him like Gabriel and Michael?Set immediately after the events in "Samael"





	Getting Over Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals, I have delivered a second story after Samael and I am so grateful for everyone who left Kudos and Comments, it's like Christmas every time I receive them. This story is still a work in progress but I have finished the first chapter. For those that read the first chapter of Samael, you might be wondering why I am repeating his origin story, I mean I already put it in the story. Well, his background story then was less detailed and more of the background for the reader. This contains Lucifer's take on his time and he has an audience. 
> 
> With that said, Thank you for reading! You have given me a great honour writing for you all and for that I am eternally grateful. Enjoy the story and happy Reading!

He felt nothing but pain. 

Hot licks of burning white heat proliferated along the expanse of his bare back. He couldn’t see anything beyond endless darkness emphasized by the searing hurt he felt. He heard faint watery sounds nearby, promising a sweet relief, quite the opposite of his burning. 

He tried crawling towards the oasis that promised sanctuary, but he couldn’t move; his body too caught up in the misery he now couldn’t escape. He was completely and utterly helpless and he hated it. He would sooner rather die than surrender to the hands of his tormentor. 

.oOo. 

Lucifer awoke disoriented, a gentle hand on his shoulder pulling him up from the damnation he had been condemned to. He looked around, and not for the first time was confused as to where he was. Another gentle hand ran through his hair. He looked at the owner of the hand, one detective Daniel Espinoza and next to him was on detective Chloe Decker. His closest friends (besides Mazikeen).

Dan held out a hand for him to take and stand up. In a daze, he took the offered hand and got up. He was too out of it to realize he hadn’t let go of the hand that was still intertwined with his. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the two. He spoke, a question. His voice kind of hurt to use, but he wouldn’t say anything about it. Chloe answered the question before Dan posed one of his own. 

He didn’t know what he needed. No, that’s wrong. He did know what he needed, but it was going to be hard. He reluctantly told them he needed to tell them something and then beckoned them to the living room couch. They were silent the way there and continued their silence on the couch. Chloe, after sitting down and waiting for a minute, placed her hand on Lucifer’s knee. He needed that and Dan’s hand firmly grasped in his, he needed an anchor. 

He cleared his throat and began.

“My name wasn’t always Lucifer, you know.” Dan snorted, Chloe elbowed him. Lucifer looked up at the two, they both looked back at him, completely serious. Lucifer let out a breath he had been holding since his first sentence.   
“My name, at first, was Alexander. I was Alexander for six years…” He hadn’t uttered that name in years, had forgotten that he was was known by that name. He sniffed. Chloe rubbed his knee gently and he was grateful for that contact.   
“I was born Alexander Thompson to Amelia White and James Thompson in the London Slums. When I was six, there was a dispute and both of my biological parents were shot to death. *” Lucifer didn’t like bringing up who he was before he was adopted. It was a far away time that he thought about on occasion but nothing more than distant what ifs. What if his parents had never been killed, would he have turned out like them? He didn’t dare look at the two people he was telling his story to.

“I was placed in a group home among other boys who had no parents or were given away. That’s where I met my soon to be adopted brothers Michael and Gabriel. Gabriel, whose original name was Conner, was from Ireland originally but was left in England after his dad killed his mom and himself. He had curly red hair, brown eyes and freckles. Michael, his name was Arawn, was from Wales and his parents left him at the home because he was becoming increasingly more violent to his other siblings and their family was too poor too encourage that behaviour. He had dark curly hair and blue eyes.” Talking about the two people he was closest to hurt, their betrayal still stung as if fresh. 

“There were small similarities between us and I guess that is what spurred Yahweh and Bara to choose us three out of all the others. We were given new names after being chosen, I became Samael.” He shivered at the mention of his old name, wounds still fresh from his mother's abuse. “They had adopted one other child before us, Amenadiel, and had been fascinated with adopting children. They went on trips all over the world to adopt children and we were the first of many trips. They had rented an apartment in Brooklyn and that is where we lived for a couple of years.”  
He got up and walked to the bar, getting himself a drink before looking at the two detectives. They looked shocked, most likely they didn’t know what to do with all the information being given to them. Dan had tried to dig into Lucifer’s past, but was unsuccessful in his search, The paperwork was a labyrinth of dead ends most likely to hide outsiders from this information. Lucifer gestured his glass to the two, offering a drink. Of course they said yes. He slunk back over to where they were seated with a tray containing three glasses and a crystal decanter of top shelf liquor. He placed it on the glass coffee table, poured everyone two fingers each of the caramel liquid, took a large sip of his own, and continued. 

“As the number of children they adopted grew, the amount of space we had dwindled. We were forced to share beds with each other, and because money was tight, we had to share everything we ate and often went hungry.

“After a few years of living there, Yahweh and Bara moved us to five acres of empty farming land with the money they were given from the government to take care of us. The only thing on the five acres was a small farm house built back in the 20’s. We squeezed into dilapidated rooms and worked everyday on the farm, nursing the barren land back into prosperous gardens. This land was dubbed ‘Heaven’ by mother and Father.

“We were home schooled. At first we were taught by our adopted parents, but later, they found no time for us and the older children were forced to learn everything on their own and teach it to the younger children. Michael, Gabriel, Amenadiel, Raphael, Azrael, and I were the main teachers and father referred to us as the archangels for whom we were named after. We were only allowed to learn and teach things from the bible and biblical languages such as Hebrew, Greek, and Latin. 

“We were essentially being brainwashed. The only few people that knew there was something more than heaven were Raphael, Gabriel, and I. Michael had given in to what mother and Father had been preaching. He used to be mad at them, mad at everyone and everything, then he just, changed. Gabriel had almost given in at times, not caring if he was weak, but hating the punishments that rebelling got us. He had never believed in it, but he kept up the facade that he did believe so that what I went through would never happen to him. Raphael was a silent supporter as well. He was intrigued by all things science, smuggled in medical textbooks and essays from a source I still don’t know about.” Lucifer missed Gabriel and Raphael the most, even after Gabriel’s betrayal, he was the closest to him. During his monologue, he had forgotten his audience and had focused on the empty glass cradled in his cold hands, mindlessly reciting what had happened. 

“I was a rebel with a cause and nobody would back me. Mother had grown distant, and had taken to locking herself in her room. Father had grown distant in a different way, he had focused on politics and had started inducting people to the cult that had started at some point. He had little time for rebelling of any type and every time I would bring up how wrong it was to be treating my brothers and sisters this way, he would beat me and lock me in a cupboard. Sometimes he would be too busy to even beat me and would have Michael do it. 

“When I was seventeen, I finally went up to dad and told him how tired I was of living in the cult, that I wanted a way out, that my siblings didn’t deserve this life. This had been the first time that I had actually told father of my intentions and he didn’t like it one bit. He dragged me somewhere and tortured me for weeks. He took away the wings he had given me.” He had started crying again. He still remembered every detail of the torture. “After the torture, he threw me in ‘Hell’ where I met Maze. I left ‘Hell’ six years ago and started fresh in LA. I became Lucifer.”


End file.
